One Night Star
by lovelyskygirl2
Summary: لم يخطر ببالي و أنا أسير عائدة إلى ناميموري بعد رحلة تسوق قصيرة أن فترة ظهيرة ذلك اليوم ستكون أبعد ما يكون عن المعتاد [Mukuro X OC X Hibari ] One Shot


كنت في طريق عودتي إلى ناميموري ، فقد خرجت للتسوق من متجر يقع في المدينة المجاورة ،لا أعلم لماذا اخترتُ الطريق المحاذي للنهر ، كنت اسير و انا ممسكة بكيس كبير مليء بالمشتريات و أتأمل بعين شاردة مياه النهر المتلألأة ، إنها منطقة كوكيو و بمجرد ذكري لهذا الاسم تطوف بذاكرتي العديد من الأمور التي لا ارغب في تذكرها ، اغمضتُ عيني بإستياء و سرت رعشة خفيفة في جسدي … صوت ضحكة غريبة إنتشلني من شرودي و جعلتني اتجمد في مكاني

-كفوفوفوفوفو أولستِ فتاة الفونغولا ؟

إتسعت عيني دهشة وكدت أن اوقع كيس مشترياتي ، كتمت صرخة كانت تصارع لتفلت من فمي ، ما كان يجب أن أمر من هذا الطريق !

تراجعت للخلف بخطوات غير منتظمة و قلت للشخص الذي ميزته على الفور بصوت مندهش :

-مـ مالذي تفعله انت هنا ؟

ماهذا السؤال الغبي ؟ انها كوكيو وهي المدينة التي قابلنا روكودو موكورو فيها للمرة الأولى حين ادركتُ حماقة سؤالي حاولت تغير دفة الحديث فصحت فيه معاتبه

-كما ان لي اسماً ولستُ ادعى بفتاه الفونغولا !

إبتسم لي و نهض من المكان الذي كان يجلس فيه ، كان يجلس فوق درج صغير يفضي للأسفل بإتجاه النهر ، شعرت بالخوف حين رأيته يتقدم بخطوات واثقة بإتجاهي ..

لم اتمكن من التحرك .. بقيت هناك متجمدة في مكاني انظر اليه برهبة ، تقدم الى حيث اقف و إنحى للأسفل .. اتسعت عيناي دهشة حين ادركت مالذي كان يحاول فعله .. كان يلتقط الاغراض التي تناثرت على الارض بالقرب من قدميِ ، يالي من ساذجة .. اوقعت كيس المشتريات دون وعي مني .. الهذه الدرجة ادهشني لقاءه في هذا المكان ؟

شرعت التقط مشترياتي واعيدها الى الكيس بإرتباك و حرج كبير ، مــد يده التي كانت تحمل تفاحة حمراء بإتجاهي ، اخذتها منه وانا اتمتم بكلمة " شكراً "

ها انا اجلس على مقربة منه فوق احدى عتبات الدرج ، نحدق كلانا بإتجاه النهر الساكن، كان هو من كسر الصمت الذي خيم على المكان

- مالذي جاء بكِ الى كوكيو ؟

اجبته بتهكم

- حظي السيء جعل قدماي تقودانني الى هنا دون تفكير ..

نظرت إليه لأرى ان كنت قد نجحت في اثارة غضبه ، ولكن وجهه كان هادئاً للغاية ، زفرت بإستسلام ، لا داعي لأن اشن حرباً ضده ، أليس واحداً من حراس الخواتم الآن ؟ ولكن ما فعله بنا يأبى ان يفارق ذاكرتي .. ابعدت تلك الافكار عن رأسي و سألته بفضول :

- من النادر ان تنتقل الى هنا .. اخبرني هل هناك شيء ما ؟

- ناجي

- ها ؟

- حين تكون نائمة اتمكن من الانتقال الى الجائب الاخر لفترة اطول ، البقاء في السجن جعلني افتقد العالم الخارجي كثيراً ، أود لو احصل على فرصة كهذه بين الفنية والاخرى.. لا اريد الانتقال لمجرد القتال ..

لمحت اثراً طفيفاً للألم في صوته ، بقاءه في سجن فانيدكير يعزله تماما عن العالم الخارجي ، قيل لي انه مسجون في مكان لا تصل الشمس اليه .. ألهذا ينظر للشمس وكأنه يراها للمرة الاولى ؟

رفع عينيه للسماء فتبعت نظراته وحدقت بدوري للسماء .. لكن ما وقعت عليه عيناي جعل شهقة خافته تصدر مني ، كنا في منتصف النهار و الشمس تتوسط كبد السماء ، اما الآن فالظلام يخيم على المكان و اكتست السماء بالسواد .. أهذا من فعله ؟

- هل.. هل انت من قام بذلك ؟

خرجت الكلمات مبعثرة من بين شفتي ، انه حارس خاتم الضباب والوهم من اختصاصه ، ليس من الغريب ان يكون قادرا على فعل شيء كهذا ..

جائني جوابه وهو لايزال يحدق بالسماء القاتمة التي انتشرت فيها ملايين النجوم المضيئة

- رغبت في رؤية السماء والتحديق في النجوم ..

سكت لبرهة وكأنه يستلهم الكلمات من روعة مشهد القبة المضيئة فوقنا ثم اكمل

- رأيتها اخر مرة حين كنت احاول الهرب .. سماء ايطاليا .. ليتني اراها ثانية

لسبب ما احسست بألم في قلبي ، جعلني صوته الهادىء و بوحه برغبته البسيطة مضطربة ، لسبب ما تمكنت من الاحساس بذات الشعور الذي يشعر به .. وحدته .. بقاءه في ذلك المكان المظلم .. وشوقه لرؤية العالم الخارجي والتحديق بالنجوم . أكنت اشعر بالشفقه عليه ؟

لا ادري..

ودون شعور مني إمتدت ذراعي نحوه و طوقته بلطف .. جذبته إليه وانا اغمض عيني .. رغبت في مواساته و تحركت اطرافي دون وعي او ادراك .. شددت قبضتي حوله و قلت بصوت هادىء في محاولة جاهدة للتخفيف عنه :

- لا بأس .. ستراها يوماً.

لابد أن تصرفي المفاجىء والغير متوقع قد ادهشه بقدر كبير ، اتسعت عيناه وللحظات لم يدري كيف يتصرف ثم نطق اسمي مستفسراً ، اعادني صوته الى الواقع بسرعة كبيرة ، ادركت ما كنت افعله و ابعدت يدي عنه و انا اشعر بأن وجنتي تحمران خجلاً .. تباً مالذي حدث لي ؟

حاولت تجنب نظراته و نهضت وافقة وانا اعتذر بإرتباك

- آسفة .. آسفة

نهض ايضاُ ونظرة الدهشة تملاً عينيه المتضادتين في لونيهما ، ابتسم لي فجأة و شعرت بأن ابتسامه كانت تكن الامتنان لي ، اقترب مني خطوة و مد يده ، كالمرة الاولى وجدت نفسي عاجزة عن الاتيان بأي حركة ، امسكت اصابعه ذقني بلطف و رفع رأسي للأعلي لتلتقي نظراتي المدهوشة بنظراته الغامضة

- اشكرك.. لم يعاملني احد بهذه الطريقة من قبل

- لكن.. انا

لم استطع اكمال جملتي والم أهتدي لرد مناسب ، قرب وجهه مني ، كانت دقات قلبي تزداد سرعة رغماً عني .. مالذي .. مالذي سيحدث ؟

انتشلني من دهشتي حدوث امر غريب ، لمحت بعيني هبوط نيازك من تلك السماء و كان الامر المخيف انها كانت تسقط بإتجاهنا ، صرخت بخوف لأنبهه .. ترك ذقني و التفت للخلف .. هاله ما شاهد و ازداد خوفي و رهبتي .

كانت السماء تمطر .. مطراً من نيازك

كل نيزك يقع بالقرب منا يسبب انفجاراً هائلاً .. وضعت يدي على رأسي لأحميه و نزلت على الارض خائفة و عاجزة عن التفكير اما موكورو فقد سمعته يتمتم بتعجب شديد

- مالذي جعل النيازك تسقط فجأة ؟

رأيت نيزكاً يهوي بإتجاهي اغمضت عيني بشدة وانا استعد للمصير المؤلم ، مرت عدة ثوان وحين فتحت عيني مجدداً كانت الشمس تتوسط السماء و انقشع الليل المفاجىء ، تلفت حولي باحثة عنه ولكن دون جدوى .. اختفى روكودو موكورو تماما كما اختفى الوهم الذي شكله..

- يا آكله العشب أكنت انت السبب وراء هذا ؟

إلتفت بشدة للخلف لتقع عيني على رئيس اللجنة التأديبية في المدرسة .. حارس السحاب في الفونغولا .. هيباري كيويا

لم اتمكن من اخفاء دهشتي ، نهضت واقفة وقد انعقد لساني .. مالذي جاء به الى هنا ؟ لم يمهلني لحظة لأجاوب على سؤاله وابرىء نفسي .. اصدر حكمه علي دون تمهل

- إذن فأنت من تسبب في عرقلة السلام في ناميموري .. سأعضك حتى الموت !

…

كان هيباري كيويا يجرني خلفة بكل ما تحمله الكلمة من معنى ، يمسك بعنف برسغي ويجبرني على السير خلفه .. لقد ضربني بشدة على رأسي و كان لذراعي الاخرى نصيب من الضرب و حين حاولت ان ابرر موقفي تلقيت ضربة اشد قوة على وجهي .

تنهدت بأسى وانا انقل خطواتي المثقلة على الطريق الذي سيعيدنا الى ناميموري ، توقف هيباري فجأة ونظر الي من خلف كتفه ، شعرت بالغضب و الحقد يتفجر في تلك النظرة السريعة التي القاها علي ، تحدث الي بصوت لا يخلو من تهديد :

- كنت تحتشدين حول ذلك الشخص ..

شهقت بقوة ، هل تمكن من مشاهدتي برفقه روكودو موكورو ؟ اهذا سبب غضبه ؟

جذب رسغي الذي كان ممسكاً به بقوة و جعلني اندفع للأمام مما تسبب في اصطدامي به، اصطدمت بصدره و شعرت بيده الاخرى تمتد الى رقبتي لتثبتي في مكاني .. شعرت بألم طفيف بسبب الطريقة التي امسكني بها ، سمعته يحدثني مجدداً وهذه المرة كان التهديد اكثر وضوحاً

- إن رأيتك تحتشدين حول ذلك الشخص مرة اخرى …

بلعت ريقي بصعوبة وانا اصارع الخوف في نفسي .. اكمل بعد ان اجبرني على النظر الى عينيه الحادتين التي تحملان خطراً و سحراً غامضاً ..

- فإن ما سيسقط لن يكون مجرد مطر من نيازك .. سيكون مطرا من دم .

ثم أفلتني اخيراً و سار مبتعدا ناحية ناميموري ..

ضممت يدي معاً وانا احدق به قبل ان احرك قدمي ثانية و أسير خلفه بصمت.


End file.
